Cook (servant)
This article is about the NPC that players can hire as a servant in their houses. For other uses, see Cook. The Cook is a servant that players with at least level 30 Construction can hire to do various services in their player-owned house. The cook has a wage at 3,000 coins. Players must pay her the wage every eight uses of her services. The cook has inventory space for 16 items and a trip time of 17 seconds. Hiring Players can hire the cook at the Servants' Guild, which is located north of the marketplace in East Ardougne. All five servants wander inside the building except for the servant you have hired (if any). Before hiring any servant, the player must meet three requirements: #The player must have the required Construction level. #The player's house must have at least two bedrooms with beds constructed in each one. If one of the beds is removed, then the servant will not become present again until the bed is rebuilt and the player exits and re-enters the house. #The player must not have a servant already hired. If you want to switch servants, you must fire your current servant by talking to him/her in your house before going to the Servants' Guild. Services The services provided by servants can be cosmetic or vital resources for training Construction efficiently. Actions marked with an (*) count as one service before payment is required. The cook can: *Be summoned via the bell pull in the Dining Room *Follow the player like a pet even in building mode *Greet visiting players as they enter the house *Lead visiting players to the owner if the owner is in another room *Lead visiting players outside *Serve pineapple pizza and tea to visiting players provided the player has a dining room with a table and a kitchen with the necessary supplies* *Fetch building materials from the bank* *Take building materials to the bank* *Un-note noted items (excluding bones and ashes)* *Take logs (noted or unnoted) to the sawmill for conversion into planks* Trivia *The Cook is often impolite to her master or to guests in the house, but she will perk up and become pleasant when asked to serve pineapple pizza. *The reason she is so unhappy is because she was previously the Lumbridge Castle cook but was fired when another chef who "can't even bake a cake without help" (referencing the quest Cook's Assistant) was appointed because of his family connections. During Recipe for Disaster, the current cook admits that he only got the job because his ancestor was the original castle cook. *When sent to the sawmill, she grumbles about how one of the finest chefs in RuneScape is being reduced to a builder's mate. Note that "builder's mate" is the British expression for a worker's assistant, rather than a parapraxis. *If you ask for her to make you a cup of tea she will respond "A cup of tea?! IS THAT ALL??", referencing the numerous occasions in The HitchHikers Guide To The Galaxy, in which various characters utter this or similar in regards to making/having a cup of tea.